character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Skin Taker (Canon, Composite)/Withersoul 235
|-|Skin Taker= |-|Jawbone= 'Summary' The Skin Taker, also known as Jawbone, is the main antagonist of the Candle Cove franchise of stories and its Channel Zero TV adaptation. He was the primary antagonist of the Candle Cove Pirate Show for kids, which aired in the early 1970s. It was made apparent that only children could see this show (adults would only see static). The show explored the misadventures of Percy the Pirate, who was scared of everything. Apparently, The Skin Taker would interfere and in extreme cases torture the other characters for hours on end. It is made clear that the Skin Taker is more than a fictional-fictional character — none of the original staff recall having ever made him into the series in the first place. Following the show's cancellation, almost everyone associated with it died or was financially ruined and all of the watchers started getting nightmares about the series and the Skin Taker. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: At least 8-C, possibly Higher Name: The Skin Taker, Jawbone, Eddie Painter Origin: *Candle Cove *Creepypasta *Channel Zero Gender: Male Age: At least 251 years (Existed all the way back in 1767, when the book "The Nickerbocker's Tale", the inspiration for Candle Cove, was written. Implied to have killed its author) Classification: Skeletal Pirate, Supernatural Entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Reality Warping, Probability Manipulation (Directly responsible for the phenomenon of several crew members and actors who worked on Candle Cove receiving crippling injuries, ruined acting careers, mind scarring and even dying in unnatural ways. These events are all closely linked to the show, such as James Starson falling down the stairs directly after being fired for unknown reasons), Creation, Curse Manipulation, BFR, Fate Manipulation, Minor Causality Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Wiped Percy's and Miranda Hartmann's memories of him. Triggered several viewers of the show to suddenly remember it again even after they had long forgotten about Candle Cove), Perception Manipulation (Only kids were able to see Candle Cove. Adults would just see static), Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2. Drove Emerson Grimes to insanity), Empathic Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Magic, Necromancy (Used to summon skeletons), Summoning of his crew, Dream Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Teleportation and Flight (Viewers recall him descending into scenes out of nowhere), Immortality (Types 1, 6, 7 and 8), Size Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Thread Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Fire Manipulation through Probability Manipulation (Made Elmer Grant's house catch on fire for no reason) and possible Resistance to it (Unaffected by being on fire), Technopathy, Possession, Portal Creation (To and from Candle Cove), Pocket Reality Manipulation (His pocket reality being Candle Cove), Telekinesis, Body Control, Animal Manipulation (Made William McCoy's dog maul its owner to death), Healing (Cured Frances Booth of her seizures), Telepathy and Fear Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Building level (Destroyed Elmer Grant's house with fire), possibly Higher (The Skin Taker seems to have massive control over Candle Cove like it's his own personal domain and possibly created it as well) Speed: At least Peak Human (Easily outran an athletically fit human, with no trace of him after the failed chase) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (Was unaffected by being on fire, but this is likely power resistance rather than durability) Stamina: High Range: At least country-wide with Probability and Death Manipulation (Caused misfortune for people all across the United States) Standard Equiment: Sword, Knife, Wire Weapons, Cane, Meat Hook, The Puppets of Candle Cove Intelligence: Genius (Eluded the authorities for years) Weaknesses: Unknown Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 8